Mobile OS Wiki:Chat Policy
An introduction to chat moderators Chat moderators are people with stars next to their name. It is their job to ensure that the rules of chat are followed. They have the right to kick or ban someone from the Wiki if they feel it is deserved. What are the procedures? Every situation is different and therefore this Wiki does not have a procedure. However, most situations end up like this: Warning, second warning (optional to the moderator), a kick from chat and if the user continues, a ban from chat. Please remember that this Wiki does not have a procedure and so moderators will not always follow this method. It is up to the moderator on how they proceed. If you feel the ban is unjustified, please contact the moderator who banned you. If you have no luck and want to take it further, please contact one of our Administrators. Can I be a chat moderator/I know someone who would be a good moderator We will always be looking for chat moderators as our Wiki's grow, so please do keep an eye out and if you feel they are worthy of the rights, they can be nominated. Authoritative rulings Administrators and moderators hold the right to ask you not to do something in the chat if they feel it is not appropriate. This may or may not be included in the chat rules below. Even so, it's best to listen to the moderator/administrator who does this. If you feel it is not justified, please contact an administrator via their talkpage. They will get back to you as soon as possible. No disrespecting or harassing users The following will is deemed disrespecting or harassing a user: *'Bullying' - Deliberately making users feel uncomfortable in chat. *'Racism' - Making comments or treating someone differently due to their race. *'Homophobia' - Being horrible to someone about their sexuality. *'Discrimination' - Treating someone different due to any of the above. No Swearing Swearing or cuss words are not tolerated in chat. Please refer from doing so in future and if you have any other questions about this and would like to talk to a member of the chat moderation team, please do so via their talkpages. Pornography Pornography is not tolerated here. If it is posted, you will receive a ban of sometime. Gore Do not post gore in chat. This is not acceptable. Being Disruptive Being disruptive is not tolerated in chat. The following constitutes as being disruptive: *'Spamming' - Spamming is repeatedly posting unwanted/already seen images, messages and/or links in chat. *'ASCII' - Please do not post images made of text from the keyboard or any other types. *'Arguing with administrators and chat moderators in main chat' - This is disruptive and will not be tolerated. Please speak with the administrator/chat moderator in PM or their talkpage. *'No advertising' - Please do not link another Wiki unless given permission by a chat moderator/administrator. *'Offensive words' - NO offensive words are to be used in chat. It is up to the moderator to deem what is classed as offensive. A kick, warning or ban will occur depending on the seriousness of the action. *'Being deliberately annoying (trolling)' - This is not acceptable. Don't do so in chat.